Dakota and Cavendish in Dimmsdale
by ArendAlphaEagle
Summary: After ditching a mission to spy on Milo at a middle school dance, Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota are assigned pistachio missions for a whole week in Dimmsdale, California, the exact same week as Phineas and Ferb vacation there. What crazy things will this duo encounter? (Spinoff of my Phineas and Ferb in Dimmsdale fanfiction series)
1. Day 1: Boom Juice in the Mall

**_UPDATE (31/12/2017 CEST):_** _Rebranded fanfic as 'Dakota and Cavendish in Dimmsdale'. Original title was 'Vinnie and Balthazar in Dimmsdale'._

 _Author's Note: I usually do these things at the end of a chapter, but I feel like it's important to put this at the front._

 _This is a spinoff of my "Phineas and Ferb in Dimmsdale" fanfiction series, in which we go through every part in the perspective of Milo Murphy's Law characters Vinnie Dakota and Balthazar Cavendish. As the series consists of only two stories at the time of writing this (June 11 2017), you can imagine this story won't be updated as frequently as other fanfics I wrote._

 _I should also note that the Dakota and Cavendish featured in this fic are from after the MML episode "School Dance", but before "The Little Engine That Couldn't". This is entirely possible due to their nature as time travelers._

 _I'll also be telling at the beginning of each chapter which story belongs to it, so readers have an easier time to catch up. This one right here, for example, is from the first story, "Phineas and Ferb in Dimmsdale: Bet-tle at the Mall". Enjoy!_

* * *

"I can't believe our boss sent us on a pistachio mission in the summer vacation in Dimmsdale, of all places!"

Balthazar Cavendish, a tall figure in a completely green 1870s outfit, was complaining yet again about the pistachio-based missions he and his partner would receive from the Bureau of Time Travel. He and Vinnie Dakota (that's the shorter guy in the yellow-red 1970s tracking suit) are time travel agents, which are usually assigned to avert world-changing crises. However, Cavendish and Dakota are two of the lowest-ranked agents, given the most inconsequential missions so nothing much would happen if they fail... which they still do.

This time, they're attending yet another pistachio cart, in the Dimmsdale Mall in California.

"I don't understand why Mr Block forces us to protect these nuts far away from the real threat..." Balthazar continued.

"Milo Murphy", he and Dakota said in unison, his partner saying it in a completely deadpan tone.

"Yeah, that's probably because we basically abandoned our mission to go to a middle school dance", Vinnie explained.

"It's for a good cause, Dakota, to gather evidence that Milo Murphy is in fact a secret counteragent", Balthazar defended. "Besides, we're time travelers. We could've gone to the pistachio farm after the school dance."

"I know, but it simply wasn't our mission", Dakota said. "So, pistachios first, Milo later, simple as that. Just be glad Mr Block didn't fire us just because I remembered to bring the stakes. All he basically did was taking away our time travel devices. Besides, being away from the Murphy kid for a while will do you some good."

"What will being away from the bad guy do me good, exactly", Cavendish asked.

"Well, I haven't really seen you being this grumpy for a while now", Vinnie said. "I'm pretty sure you'll be a lot happier when we've finally completed our first mission. Like, y'know, those two over there." Vinnie pointed to a fifteen-year-old girl with a long neck, and a tall-for-a-ten-year-old... boy, with a red cap and purple sweater.

"Seems like they're talking about videogames or something", Dakota added.

"How can you be so sure we'll accomplish this mission", Balthazar asked.

"Oh, that's simple", Vinnie said. "All our missions seem to go awry when Milo enters the scene. But this city is a completely Milo-free zone! This time, we may have a big chance to actually save the pistachios, and maybe get a more consequential mission next time."

"Unless Milo Murphy also traveled back in time, of course", Balthazar mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that", Vinnie asked.

"...Nothing", Cavendish sighed.

* * *

A few minutes passed when Balthazar noticed a snobbish blonde kid holding a flask passing by. He closed the opening of the pistachio cart, stored away the spices, and pulled himself and his partner down.

"Hey, what's the big idea there", Dakota complained.

"Be quiet", Cavendish hissed. "Don't you see what that blonde boy in white is holding?"

Vinnie peered to the kid. "Um, a flask of water", he asked.

"No you dolt, that's Boom Juice", Balthazar barked. "It's a substance that can blow up anything it touches. If only a drop of Boom Juice spills on this cart, inbetween the pistachios, or into the broiler, then all of it will self-destruct. Poof, gone."

"Isn't Boom Juice supposed to be purple, though", Vinnie questioned.

"Only en masse, Dakota. Only en masse", Balthazar stated. "Anyway, we should keep an eye on this kid. Who knows he's also a counteragent that wants to destroy the pistachios."

"Oh boy, here we go again", Vinnie lamented.

* * *

The pair of pistachio protectors have followed the blonde kid to a gym. They and their cart are on the opposite side.

"Dakota, give me the telescope", Cavendish ordered. "I need to see what the possible ruffian is doing there while staying at a considerate distance."

Vinnie handed his partner a telescope, before folding his arms and leaning onto the wall. Balthazar snagged the telescope and peered into it.

Dakota noticed that the same long-necked girl and the red-hatted boy he saw earlier were standing in the bushes, apparently also spying on this kid his partner was worried about. It was hard to see between all the greenery, but the hat and the orange hair were quite recognizable.

Meanwhile, Cavendish said: "It appears the boy is talking to this burly grayish kid. It's too bad they're too far away for us to hear what they're saying, though."

"Maybe we should go closer", Vinnie suggested.

"And get spotted?" Balthazar said. "Dakota, that will make it easier for them to destroy the pistachios. We should keep ourselves at a considerate distance just to be safe."

He peered back into the telescope.

"Uh oh", he said.

"What, 'uh oh'? What is it, Balth", Vinnie asked.

"They're approaching the exit", Cavendish said. "If they see us, they might destroy the pistachios right away."

Dakota said: "So according to you, we have to-"

"That's right, Dakota", Balthazar said. "RUN!"

The two hurried away with the pistachio cart.

* * *

"Do you think we lost them", Vinnie asked while sitting down, panting.

"Dakota, we only ran for seven seconds", Balthazar said. "What do you think?!"

Vinnie stared into the direction they came from. "Well, I don't see him or any burly guys coming our way", he said, "so... I think so?"

Balthazar looked into the same direction. "Hm, that's odd", he said. "It seems they have gone into the direction opposite of ours."

"I know, right", Dakota said. "It's almost as if they were never interested in us or the pistachios in the first place."

"Oh, yes, mock me all you want", Cavendish complained. "It's just as likely they just haven't seen us fleeing."

"I doubt that", Vinnie argued. "We could clearly see him from our cart, so I'm sure he could've seen us from the exit."

Before Balthazar could argue further, a girl with jet black hair in a pink dress approached them, carrying a cart full of food coloring and saying: "Wow, a pistachio cart! I could use them to make green food coloring, as I earned my Food Coloring Creation patch. Mister, can I have one portion, please?"

Balthazar looked at the girl and responded: "I'm sorry, young lady, but-"

"Sure, here you go", Vinnie intercepted, giving the girl one pack of pistachios. "That'll be two dollars."

"Thank you", the girl said, giving Vinnie two bills of a dollar.

As the girl left, Balthazar scolded: "What was that for?! We're supposed to protect those pistachios, not to give them away."

"Nono, we sold them away", Vinnie corrected. "Besides, we're posing as pistachio vendors, might as well act like them to not make us suspicious."

Cavendish sighed. "I can't... really argue to that... Let's forget it."

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to go smoothly, but at fifteen before five, Balthazar and Vinnie encountered the blonde snobby kid again, Boom Juice and all. He and the four burly kids they saw earlier, again, passed the two pistachio protectors, but now with the fifteen-year old they alsoencountered earlier, furiously chasing them with a delayed start.

"We'll follow them at a distance", Balthazar said quietly. "Raising suspicion is the last thing we want."

As they quietly followed the orange-haired teen, Cavendish and Dakota saw a large contraption reminiscent of a slide.

"I do not recall this slide being there when we first entered this mall", Balthazar noted.

"Me neither, but I like it", Vinnie said. "We should slide down on it when it's done. After we completed the mission, of course."

"Have I ever told you how much of a man-child you are", Cavendish asked, while taking out the periscope.

"Yes. Yes, you have", Dakota said with a smile.

"Now be quiet, Dakota", Cavendish said. "I'm trying to look for that blonde kid with the Boom Jui- oh, there he is."

Balthazar saw the kid just in time to see him take the flask away from the long-necked teenager (who apparently had possession over the flask when the duo wasn't looking), and slipped over a perfume bottle, throwing the flask by accident over to the mall's third floor, without miraculously hitting the slide. It had hit something, as an explosion could be heard, but who knows what it had hit.

Cavendish had a huge smile on his face. "The danger has been averted, Dakota. Our pistachios are safe."

He checked his pocket watch. "And not an hour 'til closing time, too! Something miraculous ought to happen for the pistachios to be ruined now."

"Does that mean I can side down that thing, then", Dakota asked excitedly.

"...No", Balthazar said.

* * *

Vinnie hadn't seen his partner this happy for quite a while. He had been humming gladly for half a hour by now, all while Vinnie was longingly watching kids taking down the slide, now filled with rainbow-colored water.

He wanted to slide down too, but that probably won't happen until tomorrow, before they get a new assignment. He already was imagining himself sliding down the thing. In fact, if he didn't know any better, he thought he actually saw himself up there a few times, actually taking down the slide, but that can't be right. It had to be an illusion or something.

Right before half past five, though, something bizarre happened.

A huge man robot had thrown himself on the slide, creating a huge impact that broke Vinnie out of his thoughts. Balthazar also stopped his humming and looked where the sound came from.

Both then met with a large tidal wave of rainbow water, impacting on them and destroying their pistachio cart. The splash of water carried the ruined pistachios over to another part of the mall as a soaked Balthazar slouched defeatedly.

Vinnie, who was equally soaked, didn't know whether to feel sad about the failed mission and the destroyed slide, or flabbergasted at the phenomenon causing both at once in the first place.

"So, um, what now", Vinnie asked.

"...Let's go back to our base", Balthazar sighed.


	2. Day 2: Don't Dream of Genie

_Author's Note: This particular chapter takes place during 'Phineas and Ferb in Dimmsdale: Crocknapped!'. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Impossible, downright unfair", Balthazar complained. "We had _just_ received our mission and we failed _already_!"

Balthazar had all the right to complain for once. He and Vinnie had received today's mission five minutes ago, which is to protect a pistachio stand from any harm inbetween Dimmsdale-South and Central… and then some roadhog in a white and purple van sped right through said stand. Pistachios had been scattered all over the place.

His partner rather looked on the bright side. "Well, at least we can now take a lunch", he said. "I'd still like to take a breakfast burrito."

Cavendish looked slightly irritated at his partner and asked: "Did you just state you want _breakfast_ for _lunch_ , Dakota?"

"Need I remind you? It's breakfast _inside_ of a lunch", Dakota argued.

"Well, at the very least, we got no time for lunch now", Balthazar stated. "First, we should collect all the undamaged pistachios. Save as much as we can, you know?"

"Why? We never did that before", Vinnie said.

"Yes, because the previous times, they had been crushed, burned, soaked wet, bathed in sand or covered in molasses", Cavendish retorted.

"Not at the opera", Dakota pointed out. "And I'm not sure about that time at the zoo, either…"

Balthazar pinched his bridge. "Just… just do it already", he said. "I'll make sure to turn the ruined stand into a wheelbarrow."

* * *

Quite a while later, Vinnie and Balthazar finally found the last of the green nuts. Dakota chucked it in the (shoddily made) wheelbarrow Cavendish was carrying.

"So what now", Dakota asked.

"Well, um, we protect them again", Balthazar proposed. "What else should we do?"

"But we never recollected pistachios before", Vinnie said. "What's the point, anyway? They're full of germs now."

"Dakota, we could do either this, or find out whom sent that van towards us", Cavendish said.

Dakota frowned. "Wait, you seriously don't think-"

"…that Milo Murphy set up that van?" Balthazar finished Vinnie's sentence. "Listen, I do reckon that Murphy's not here, and that the chances seem highly improbable. But in case you're wondering, yes, absolutely."

Vinnie pinched his bridge. "Balth, you're unbelievable", he said. "And you know that's bad when _I_ say it."

The two time travelers seem to get ready to start a long-winded argument, as all of a sudden, a purple lava lamp crashed into the wheelbarrow, collapsing it and scattering the pistachios all over.

"NO", Balthazar said with his hands on his temples, holding his hat's brim. "No, not again! Where did that come from?!"

He looked around him angrily. "I bet that Murphy kid threw it in there. It _has_ to be him", he barked. All he saw was a weird shield on the ground. "Blasted, he escaped", Cavendish spat, kicking the shield away out of frustration. The shield… _bounced_ away, complete with sounds one would normally not expect from a metal shield.

"How peculiar", Balthazar noted. He decided to return to Dakota, who had in the meantime picked up the lava lamp. Vinnie also noticed a note taped on it.

"'Do not rub'?" he read.

"It's probably a trick", Cavendish deduced. "Murphy just _wants_ us to not rub it. Besides, this thing's dirty anyway."

He began rubbing on a smudge on the lava lamp. Turquoise smoke began emanating from the lamp. Balthazar didn't notice it though. He was too focused on the smudge that didn't seem to disappear. Vinnie, however, _did_ notice the smoke and began worrying.

"Darn, that spot is hard to cleanse", Balthazar mumbled. "Dakota, do you have a cleaning fluid?"

"Uhh…" Vinnie gaped.

"What's the matter", Balthazar complained. "You look like you're seeing a ghost or something."

At this point, Vinnie pointed behind his partner in green. Balthazar turned around in response, and left his mouth agape as well. A tanned human figure had appeared, in a cyan suit, and sporting a goatee, a ponytail, a pair of sunglasses and several golden bracelets. He also had a wisp-like tail instead of legs and feet, and the tail seem to be emanated from the very lamp Balthazar held in his hands.

"I see that my appearance left quite a surprise on you two", the figure spoke. "Greetings, the name's Norm, and I am a genie. I'll grant you three wishes."

Balthazar shook his head. "How do we know you're telling the truth", he asked.

"Well, you, I dunno, _make a wish_?" the genie responded in a sarcastic tone. "So come on, give me a wish to grant. Anything you want!"

"Wait, _anything_ ", Dakota repeated.

"Sure, anything", Norm responded. "You seem to have something in mind already."

"Yep. A breakfast burrito, please", Vinnie said.

The genie snapped his fingers. A burrito appeared right in Vinnie's hands. But it was unwrapped, not on a plate, and… soggy.

"Say, uh, genie", Vinnie began, "why is there no aluminum wrapping? It's kinda hot to hold it without any wrapping. Also, there's milk spilling out. And corn flakes."

"Well, you just wished for a breakfast burrito", the genie explained. "You didn't wish for it to have aluminum wrapping or a plate. Just for the burrito. As for the corn flakes and milk, you never specified what breakfast you wanted in the burrito."

Vinnie glanced back at his burrito. "Well, I guess you're right. My wish was a little ambiguous." He began taking a bite from his burrito. "It actually doesn't taste that bad, really", he noted.

Both Norm and Balthazar stared at Vinnie. "You'll have to excuse him, he will eat anything that seems edible", Cavendish said.

"That's okay", the genie said. "It's actually kind of admirable, in a nauseating way. Anyway, your second wish?"

"Hey, wait a second, I hadn't made my first wish yet", Cavendish argued.

"I kinda assumed you shared your wishes", Norm said. "Still do, actually."

"Ugh, fine", Balthazar said. "I, in particular, wish for these pistachios to be able to save themselves, so our boss doesn't have to complain about it anymore!"

Norm snapped his fingers. The pistachios on the floor began to glow a faint green, and float in the air. They also grew. Not just in size; they gained a branch. Actually, the branch began to grow into a body with arms and legs. The trio was now surrounded by hideous humanoid pistachio monsters.

Balthazar wasn't pleased. "Hey, hold up, I wished for the pistachios to be able to save themselves, not to turn them into monsters!"

"Well, I did give them a body and sentience so they'd actually be able to, you know, _do that_ ", Norm explained. "Did you really expect a little green nut to be able to do anything at all?"

One of the pistachio monsters then slammed the breakfast burrito right out of Vinnie's hand. "Hey, I wasn't finished yet", Dakota said.

The monsters then closed in on Dakota and Cavendish, and began pulling on them.

"Wow, these guys sure are aggressive", Vinnie said.

"Yeah, that's probably because they'll eliminate anyone that did harm to them", Norm said.

"What?! But we're trying to _protect_ the pistachios, not harm them!" Balthazar said while his mustache is being pulled at.

"Then you must be doing a _terrible_ job then", Norm laughed. "Like, the most _incompetent_ protectors!"

Balthazar's head turned red out of anger. That insult hit a little close to home.

"Alright, lepregrump, don't be mad", Norm said. "I can undo your wish if you want."

"Alright, alright", Cavendish said. "Undo my wish!"

Norm snapped his fingers. The monsters turned back into normal, small pistachios. They, alongside Vinnie and Balthazar, fell onto the ground.

Balthazar rearranged his hat and stated: "Alright, for my final wish-"

"What do you mean", Norm said. "You have no wishes left!"

"Umm, excuse me?" Cavendish said. "Last I recalled, I only made one wish and Dakota the other."

"Yep, but the undoing of your wish _also_ counts as a wish", Norm stated.

" _ **WHAT?!**_ ", Balthazar yelled.

"Yep, sorry dude", Norm said. "Now, if you excuse me, I should be sucked in my lamp… right… aboutttt… now-"

And the genie returned to his lamp.

A silence followed.

"…I didn't even get to wish for an all-new Time Vehicle in red…" Balthazar muttered.

"So, about that 'Do not rub' note…" Vinnie said. "That genie's why?"

Balthazar then pondered. "Murphy's smarter than I thought. He deliberately put that note on, knowing that we wouldn't follow it. He just used reverse psychology against us."

"Or the note was made by someone that did want to warn us", Vinnie mused.

"Nevertheless, we must get rid of it", Cavendish said. "We go climb the highest building of the most eastern point of Dimmsdale, and throw it in the outskirts. No one will find it there."

Dakota shrugged. "Fine by me."

* * *

"Alright, we're here", Balthazar said. The pistachio protectors stood in front of a very tall building on the edge of the outskirts.

"Yeah, but how are we supposed to get up", Vinnie said. "The door's locked."

"Simple; we use the Bureau's grappling hook", Balthazar said, as he presented an antique grappling hook, the same one Cavendish used in an earlier mission.

He shot the hook upwards. The hook managed to cling itself on the roof's edge.

"Now hold on tight, Dakota", Balthazar said, as he clamped himself on his partner. "And don't forget the lamp."

Cavendish launched himself and Dakota upwards, reaching the roof within seconds.

"Alright Dakota, you have the lamp?" Balthazar asked.

Vinnie held up the lava lamp. "Right here", he confirmed.

"Okay then", Cavendish said, "since you're the strong one, I'll give you the honors to throw it as far into the outskirts as you can."

Vinnie hurled the lava lamp away into the east.

"Excellent, now no one will ever see that genie again, so we can continue our duties", Balthazar said proudly.

"But how are we gonna get down", Vinnie asked.

Cavendish's expression changed instantly. He went to an edge and looked down.

…yeah, this is gonna take a few hours.


	3. Day 3: Setting the Lounge Bar Low

_Author's Note: This is one of two chapters focusing on 'Phineas and Ferb in Dimmsdale: Odyssey into the Mind of Trixie', since that story spans over two days. And yes, any similarity between the first segment of this chapter, and the first segment of the first chapter in 'Odyssey into the Mind of Trixie' is completely intentional._

 _Also, Dakota and Cavendish spot Dr Doofenshmirtz in this chapter for technically the first time. Since 'Fungus Among Us' indicates that he might be Professor Time, yet doesn't completely confirm it, it's possible that this particular chapter will get edited in case the upcoming crossover with Phineas and Ferb, estimated for April, confirms someone else to be Professor Time. And I don't have the patience to keep this chapter on hold for four months. (ADDENDUM 22/04/18: Crossover has been delayed until August at the latest. I'm glad that I decided to post this chapter as early as I could since I REALLY don't have the patience to keep a chapter on hold for EIGHT months!)_

 _Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!_

* * *

Sunset at a Hawaiian beach. Though, the setting of the sun or the location was of Balthazar's least concern, since he was attacked by a giant pistachio-destroying monster, in control of Milo. He and that weird genie guy seemed to have teamed up.

"It's over now, Balthy", Milo taunted. "My pistachio obliterator has the advantage!"

He sure had. Balthazar had no self defense, the pistachios had all been crushed and so had his partner Vinnie. Only he was left, and the pistachio obliterator's foot was about to crush him too.

Balthazar closed his eyes fiercely, anticipating his awful demise…

And then it was morning.

Thank goodness, it was just a dream. Though, Balthazar didn't wake up out of himself, but rather due to a beeping noise he was all too familiar with.

It came from a high-tech watch and it usually meant Mr Block had assigned a new mission for them, so they have to report immediately at the given location. Balthazar looked at the watch's screen and was relieved they had to report in the comfort of their own base… which was currently a camper in Dimmsdale's trailer park.

Cavendish went to his partner shook him. "Wake up, you sleepyhead", he said, "the boss has a new assignment for us!"

Dakota rose up groggily and said: "Can id wait juzt a little? I'm not done zleeping yed."

"I had just woken up too, you know", Cavendish argued. "So hurry up and get dressed already."

* * *

A little later, the two logged in on a laptop to begin a live transmission between different times with their boss. Dakota was eating a bowl of cereal.

As Mr Block appeared on the screen: "Dakota, Cavendish. I'm pretty sure you took your sweet time to contact us, despite the fact you're actually on time. What took you so long?"

Balthazar drooped his eyebrows. Never satisfied, that blockhead. "We needed to get dressed, sir", he said.

"Oh, of course, could've thought of it myself that you guys overslept", Block stated. "Anyway, your pistachio mission for today is at a newly opened lounge bar, the Nutty Chipmunk. They serve all sorts of nuts there, which should be right at home for you two. The place is only accessible for popular people and VIPs, and since you guys are too unpopular to even be considered unpopular, you're getting VIP passes, provided _on time_ , by Gretchen."

"Oh, sweet, so that's what these passes were for", Dakota said, pulling out two passes from a drawer nearby.

"We at the Bureau of Time Travel don't like to spend a lot of money on inconsequential missions, so it's important for you two nutjobbers to _not lose these passes_ ", Mr Block said. "Understand?"

"Yes, sir", Balthazar said.

"Good", Mr Block said. "You'll be expected to protect those pistachios in an hour, and for 6 hours straight. Now get to work!"

Mr Block broke contact with Cavendish and Dakota.

"Alright", Vinnie said, "let me put them in my pocket, and-"

"Give me those", Balthazar said, snatching the VIP passes from his partner. "You heard Mr Block: they're not going to spend another penny on these passes, so these are the only ones we get. _I'll_ keep them, since you tend to lose a lot of things. Why don't you locate the lounge bar on the internet?"

"Alrighty then", Vinnie complied. He looked up 'the Nutty Chipmunk' and made a snapshot of the map.

"Excellent", Cavendish said, as he put the passes in his breast pocket. "Mr Block expects us to be there in an hour, so we should probably go right now."

The two time travelers went out of their trailer and followed the map towards the lounge bar.

Neither of them noticed a small 'GONG' around Balthazar's breast pocket, though…

* * *

A half hour passed, and the pistachio protectors found themselves at the assigned location, across the street. They were in time to see a bunch of popular kids enter the building.

"This must be it, Cav", Vinnie said. "I mean, it looks exclusive, it has a burly bouncer, those four kids got in with no problem, and don't forget the obvious neon sign on the façade."

"Ah, yes, splendid", Balthazar said in a deadpan fashion. He then stood upright, and crossed the street alongside Dakota. They now stood in front of the entrance, as some pharmacist and a goth teenager just entered.

"Now, Dakota, let me handle this situation", Balthazar said. He walked towards the bouncer and said: "The two of us would like to have access to 'The Nutty Chipmunk', please."

"You don't look very popular", the bouncer said. "I need to see your VIP passes, please."

"Why certainly, sir", Cavendish responded. "I have them right he-"

Cavendish felt nothing as he fished for the VIP passes in his breast pocket. "Hm, maybe they're in my other…"

He felt again nothing.

"This is rather curious", Balthazar mused, as he searched through his other pockets to find anything but the VIP passes. He also looked through his wallet, but didn't find the required passes either.

"Sirs, if I don't get to see your passes within a minute, then I have to force you to leave", the bouncer reminded him and Vinnie.

"In a moment", Balthazar said, who began to sweat profusely. He untied his shoes and began to look through his socks.

He finally grabbled in his hat, before he and Vinnie were grabbed by the collar. "Sorry, sirs, but no popularity, no VIP passes, _no entry_ ", the bouncer said before he throws the two time travelers into a trash can.

"Well, looks like we got dunked on", Vinnie said. "Even though we're not being dunked in these trash cans, just thrown in."

Balthazar ignored Vinnie's comment and said: "I don't get it. I was absolutely sure I stored those VIP passes with me!"

"Well, maybe you should've trusted me with those passes, after all", Vinnie said.

"Don't be ridiculous, Dakota", Balthazar said. "If I can lose these passes, you _certainly_ would with ease!"

"Whatever", Dakota said. "So, should we ditch this mission? We're unable to get in anyway."

"No, Dakota, not this time", Cavendish said. "We need to prove to Mr Block that we do not give up. We simply need to think of another way to get in. But how?"

A door opens not too far from the pistachio protectors. The door led to the small kitchen from The Nutty Chipmunk.

"Hey, why did you open the door", someone yelled from inside.

"It's hot and stuffy in here", someone else replied. "I thought I'd do you all a favor and let some cool air in."

"Fair enough", the first person said, "but that door should stay closed in five minutes. You never know some unpopular kid might try sneaking in."

Vinnie and Balthazar looked at each other. An idea was forming

* * *

Not much later, Cavendish and Dakota managed to get in the lounge bar itself, sneaking past the cooks in the kitchen.

"So, now that we're in, where do you think we should attend?" Balthazar asked. "I presume it's at the bar. Ooh, perhaps they have bartender outfits for us. Not to sound egotistical, but I think I'd look pretty darn spiffy as a bartender, don't you agree, Dakota?"

Instead of replying, Vinnie pulled on Balth's sleeve and pointed towards the direction he believed they were needed. Cavendish followed his colleague's finger and sighed in disappointment.

"…A pistachio cart. Of course", he muttered.

As the duo approached the cart while squeezing themselves through the patrons, Dakota wondered: "So, how did they get that pistachio cart inside? I don't think the entrance is large enough for it."

"My question is _why_ they felt the need to put in all the effort to place a dingy pistachio cart in a lounge bar, but keep the other nuts at the authentic bar on the other side", Cavendish replied, as the duo are at the cart.

"Well, maybe they wanted to be authentic", Dakota guessed.

"If that was the reason, then where are the peanut vendors", Balthazar asked. "No one heard of pistachio venders, but everyone knows the peanut ones. I think this was an idea of Mr Block to humiliate us, like that one prank with the shaving cream."

Dakota was staring in the distance, fixating his sight on someone.

"Are you even listening Dakota", Cavendish asked.

"You know", Vinnie said, "I'm not sure, but that asian girl with the black hair over there… I can't help but feel I've seen her somewhere before.

Cavendish took a gander at the girl, and said: "She seems to match the description Mrs Tang gave us about her daughter when her bodyguard saved us from that predicament yesterday… that humiliating predicament I don't want to be reminded of."

"Oh yeah, she does look like that Trixie girl the Tangs mentioned", Dakota said, "but that's not what I meant with having seen her before."

"Then what _do_ you mean", Balthazar said.

"Call me crazy, but she looks like that boy with the red cap we saw at the mall a few days back", Dakota concluded.

"Ah, yes, wonderful: Trixie Tang, supposed most popular girl of this city, is the same person as a boy that loves video games and comic books", Cavendish mocked while waving his arms up, accidentally knocking over a sauce bottle. "What's next? That pharmacist over there being the same person as Professor Time himself?"

The two time travelers studied said pharmacist. "Although, he _does_ look a lot like Professor Time…" Cavendish admitted.

"He does, doesn't he?" Vinnie said. Them he took a whiff. "Hey, do you smell that?"

Balthazar looked down and was shocked at what he saw. "Oh no! Look what you've done, Dakota! That sauce bottle you knocked over is spilling sauce into the broiler!"

"Hey hey, why'd you blame me for that", Dakota argued. "I didn't touch anything, while you were moving your arms wildly."

Cavendish calmed down. "Okay, I suppose I'm to blame here", he admitted, "but that doesn't mean the cart won't suddenly explode very soon!"

"Relax, it's just a condiment", Vinnie reassured Balthazar. "It probably will only stop working… unless someone decides to yell and then slam their fist on the table for emphasis, _then_ I suppose the decibels cause the pistachio cart to explode."

And as if the Devil's name was spoken, Vinnie and Balthazar heard the girl they identified as Trixie speak from over the other side of the building: "…and just _leave him ALONE!_ "

Cue Trixie slamming her fist on the bar.

The broiler of the pistachio cart began to rumble.

Cavendish muttered: "You and your tempting of fa-"

 _BOOM!_

The pistachio cart exploded, with all the compartment flying through the roof, leaving Dakota and Cavendish covered in soot.

All the patrons stopped their activities and stared at the two unfortunate pistachio protectors.

Vinnie and Balthazar, having gained everyone's attention, just inched towards the exit without a word.

* * *

"Well, that was a disaster", Cavendish sulked on a bench outside. "I'm certain that this accident ruined it for everyone."

"Ah, don't be so mopey, Cav", Dakota said. "At least no one had to call the fire department."

"I'm sure they have to soon", Cavendish said. "This was already more humiliating than Mr Block's prank, but if that happens… it'll even be worse then that time I asked… _Hildegard_."

Vinnie rolled his eyes. _"Here we go again"_ , he thought. Balthazar was ranting on that time he wanted to ask this Hildegard person out on the exact time all this bad luck started to happen around him. It was Cavendish's worst memory and Dakota heard it a million times before. So instead, he looked around, and saw that Trixie girl again with her blonde friend.

He saw them walking inside an alleyway… but he saw that red-capped boy and a guy with a white cap walking out of it.

He looked at their faces, which was enough for Vinnie to connect the dots.

"Hey Cavendish, forget that Hildegard", Dakota said. "I just saw Tang as that boy again!" He pointed towards the duo.

"Are you still going on with that silly theory of yours", Cavendish said. "We're not going after them, Dakota, if that's what you wanted."

"Oh, look who's talking", Dakota argued. "You keep saying that the Milo kid has to be a counteragent off to ruining our missions, just because bad things tend to happen when he crosses our path, but the Trixie kid dressing herself up as a boy? Too silly for words!"

"Because it _is_ silly", Cavendish argued. "Mrs Tang said herself that her daughter isn't into these things the boy is doing."

"Maybe she's keeping it a secret", Vinnie said.

"Dakota, that's ridiculous", Cavendish said. "People are a lot more open about themselves in this time period."

"Yeah, but not _everyone_ ", Dakota said

"That still doesn't mean _she's_ less open about it", Balthazar said.

"But it's possible", Vinnie said. "We should ask her about it."

"No we shouldn't", Balthazar said. "That girl does not concern our mission."

"Oh, but Milo does?"

"Of course he does! He's a counteragent!"

"You don't know that, Cav."

"Of course I do! It's clear as day he's a counteragent!"

"No, you _assume_ he is. You never even asked!"

"I don't need to!"

"Yes, you do."

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

Dakota and Cavendish argued like this for another while.


	4. Day 4: An Unforgettable Meeting

_Author's Note: This is the second chapter taking place during 'Phineas and Ferb in Dimmsdale: Odyssey into the Mind of Trixie', as that story spans over two days. It also contains a flashback to what happened after the events of Chapter 2, which is why this chapter is rather bulky in comparison to previous chapters. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Another day in Dimmsdale, another batch of pistachios to protect. This time, Mr Block gave Cavendish and Dakota a choice between three possible missions, in spite of the fact that the two time travelers' latest mistake resulted into the Nutty Chipmunk being set on fire in the late afternoon.

The first choice was to transport a truck, filled with pistachios, from the Dimmsdale Dock to the pistachio vault downtown, similar to that mission when they had to bring pistachios from A-Street to B-Street South.

The second choice they had was to attend a pistachio stand at the Dimmsdale Skate Park.

The last choice was to protect pistachios at the Dimmsdale Recreation Center, where a meeting would be held.

Cavendish decided to attend at the Dimmsdale Recreation Center. It seemed safer than the other two missions, and Balth wanted absolutely nothing to happen to the pistachios today. And if nothing much happens at all, like at a meeting, then how could anything bad happen to the green nuts?

As they arrived at the location, Balthazar asked his partner: "You have no objections to this, whatsoever? I know this can be quite boring and such…"

"Nah, I don't mind, Cav", Vinnie replied. "I know you want to nail down at least one pistachio mission. Besides, I heard the catering'll be good."

Cavendish groaned. Typical Dakota, always thinking with his stomach first.

As they entered, they noticed a food trolley loaded with pistachios in the distance, nearby a table labeled 'reserved'.

"That trolley must be our destination", Cavendish concluded and headed to the cart, followed by Dakota.

As they assumed position, Vinnie asked: "So, um, whose meeting are we actually attending with these pistachios?"

Balthazar pulled a note from his breast pocket and replied: "According to Mr Block's briefing, we're attending a parent meeting, organized under the name Flynn-Fletcher."

"That name sounds familiar, for some reason", Dakota pondered. "Where have I heard it befo-"

"Oh, it's you two again", a familiar, nagging, feminine voice grunted, interrupting Dakota's thought.

Cavendish and Dakota looked up and noticed three sets of parents. The first pair consists of a black-haired man with a white shirt and a black tie, and a woman with brown hair and a blue shirt. The second pair had a woman with a red bouffant resembling that of Bobbi Fabulous, and a bespectacled British man with brown hair. The third pair consists of a short, balding, bespectacled man with an English mustache, and a tall, Asian woman with a black, chin-length bob cut.

Balthazar and Vinnie were already familiar with the third pair, as the former of the two asked surprised: "Mr and Mrs Tang?"

"Well, you do seem to remember us, as should be expected", Mrs Tang replied.

"Hold on a moment", Cavendish said. He pulled up his note again. "According to my mission briefing, one Flynn-Fletcher organized the meeting you're about to have. Forgive us, but we weren't aware that a high-class pair like you two would attend there, no offense to this Flynn-Fletcher person."

"We've been invited", Mrs Tang replied coolly. "If you have any complaints, you should talk to Linda, not me."

"That would be me", the woman with the red bouffant clarified.

That additional information made Vinnie realize something. "Wait, I get it", he said. "Linda Flynn-Fletcher, with a red bouffant… Of course!"

He went to Linda and said: "You're Lindana from that catchy one-hit wonder from the seventies!"

"Ooh, we got ourselves a music know-it-all over here", the black-haired man with the tie said.

"Well, you know, I'm a big fan of music", Dakota clarified. "I even made a little ditty of my own, y'know. It goes like, _'we're going to the zoo, we're going to the zoo, and we're gonna see some animaaaals!'_ That's… all I got, though."

"Yeah, very nice", Mrs Tang droned. "Still doesn't explain what you two jokers are doing here, though."

"We are here to protect a batch of pistachios", Cavendish explained. "This batch here, to be precise." He tapped on the food trolley. "And no, we cannot leave until the meeting is over."

"Great, just what I needed", Mrs Tang sighed. "Having to talk to other parents with these Dr Zone rejects in my face, because of an insignificant green nut."

"Ah, come on, don't be a git", the bespectacled British man smiled. "These two could be very enjoyable if you get to know them. Let's introduce ourselves: my name's Lawrence Fletcher, husband of Linda Flynn-Fletcher, which you already know as Lindana. And the pair beside us are the Turners." Lawrence gestured towards the black-haired man and brown-haired woman.

The brown-haired woman, Mrs Turner continued: "Our names are-"

A loud truck was passing by outside the recreation center as Mrs Turner was telling her and her husband's names.

"-but you can call us Mom and Dad", she finished.

"And you already know the Tangs, I presume", Lawrence asked.

"Yeah, we do", Vinnie said. "Two days ago, to be exact. The name's Vinnie Dakota by the way, and my partner over here's Balthazar Cavendish."

"Greetings", he huffed.

"Say, how'd you get to know them, anyway?" Lawrence asked.

"Oh, nonononono, we are _not_ going there", Cavendish said. "That's an embarrassing story!"

"Aw c'mon, Cav, I think they should know", Dakota nudged. "It was two days ago, when we got stuck on a building…"

"Oh dear", Cavendish shrunk.

* * *

 _"So, how are we gonna get down, again", Dakota asked Cavendish, as both of them looked down from the tall building they threw away the lava lamp from._

 _"Well, we cannot ask Mr Block for assistance, since all our time travel devices have been taken away", Cavendish mused, "and our mobile phone devices are back at our assigned trailer at the Happy Home Trailer Park-"_

 _"_ Our _phones?" Vinnie asked. "I got mine right here!" He pulled out his smartphone. He tried activating it, but the screen wouldn't turn on. "I guess I forgot to charge mine, though."_

 _"As I was saying, our mobile phone devices are back at our assigned trailer", Balthazar concluded._

 _"Correction: you left yours at the trailer, and I forgot to charge mine", Dakota grunted._

 _"It might as well be the same thing", Cavendish argued. "In short, none of us can use our phones."_

 _"So, what do we do, now?" Vinnie asked._

 _Balthazar looked down the building again. "We have to get down ourselves", he concluded._

 _About an hour later, Cavendish and Dakota are hanging onto the side of the building, slowly climbing down and dearly hoping not to slip up and fall down a gruesome demise._

 _One gruesome demise Dakota couldn't prevent this time, due to not having any time vehicles or other devices. And maybe one of his past selves that left to that lost island could fill in his place, but none of them could replace Cavendish._

 _Of course, Cavendish did not have any of those thoughts. Dakota deliberately never told Cavendish about the many deaths he had in the alternate timelines. Instead, he slowly pressed on, trying so hard not to slip up. One could tell from his face his idea was foolish, but what else could they do?_

 _Both time travelers were taken out of their thoughts when they heard a voice yell at them through a megaphone: "Hey, you two up there!"_

 _They turned around, and saw the amplified voice belonged to a fireman in front of a firetruck. They also saw a woman with a bob cut in a limousine, apparently busy talking over the phone, but she seemed unimportant to the situation._

 _"What are you two doing up there", the fireman asked._

 _Cavendish shifted his eyes before yelling loudly: "We were stuck on this building and are trying to climb down."_

 _"Why didn't you just call the fire department", the fireman asked back._

 _"Our cellphones are unavailable", Dakota yelled in response. "More specifically, mine's dead and his is back home."_

 _"Well, hang on, you two, I'm gonna rescue you guys", the fireman yelled. He went back to the firetruck._

 _"Dude must've had really good ears to hear us from up here", Dakota whispered to Cavendish, as the fireman turned around the firetruck ladder and extended it._

 _Unfortunately, the ladder didn't reach high enough._

 _"Sorry guys, the ladder's too short", the fireman apologized through the megaphone. "I have to call my colleagues for help, so it might take a while. He then glanced to his left, and recognized the limousine, as well as the woman inside._ "Unless…" _he thought._

 _"Wait, I got an idea", he yelled back to Vinnie and Balthazar. "Hang on."_

 _The fireman went to the woman. "Mrs Tang", he addressed the woman._

 _The woman looked up._ "Oh great, what now" _, she thought. She ordered her chauffeur to open her window, and asked the fireman: "What do you want?"_

 _"You see, Mrs Tang, I need to save some civilians stuck onto a building, but the firetruck ladder I have can't reach far enough. And I thought, since you fund our fire department, you could maybe lend us a bodyguard of yours so he could catch them?"_

 _Mrs Tang sighed irritably. "Fine", she grunted, "but you're gonna pay us some extra."_

 _"Oh, sure, sure", the fireman nodded._

 _"Now could you hold on for a moment", Mrs Tang asked. "I'm gonna have to call my daughter first."_

 _After the call was made, the woman stepped out the limousine, alongside her short husband, and a burly guy in a purple jacket. They followed the fireman to the building Vinnie and Balthazar were hanging onto._

 _"Mrs Tang has lent us her bodyguard", the fireman announced the two time travelers. "Just jump down and he'll catch you."_

 _"Are you nuts", Cavendish yelled. "We could die!"_

 _Dakota sighed. "You know what, I'll go first, then you go", he decided._

 _"Are you telling me that you're going with this willy-nilly, Dakota?" Cavendish asked._

 _But as Balth finished his question, Vinnie was already gone._

 _He saw Dakota already on the ground._

 _"Yes, yes I am", he spoke through the megaphone. "Now come on and jump."_

 _Cavendish looked around and gulped. He let go off the railing and fell down._

 _Dakota looked up and paid attention to his partner, and the bodyguard next to him. It then hit him that where Cav would land was most likely not in the bodyguard's arms, but rather on the ground. If Vinnie didn't do something quick, Balthazar would die… and he couldn't go back in time and turn it around._

 _So, he leapt in the air and caught Cavendish right before the latter landed._

 _"Wow", the bodyguard noted, "I was way off, for some reason. Good thing you were there to save him."_

 _"Ah, you know, he's Cavendish", Dakota replied. "What are ya gonna do?"_

* * *

Vinnie told them the whole story, conveniently leaving out any of his thoughts concerning Cavendish's possible death and the island of lost Dakotas.

"…and then we had a steak sandwich at a nearby diner, and that's how we got to know each other", Vinnie finished his story.

"But why Mrs Tang's scornful attitude to you lads", Lawrence asked.

"Eh, we're kinda unpopular enough to not even be considered unpopular", Vinnie guessed. "So I guess she kinda hated us from the very start."

"You got that right", Mrs Tang huffed.

"But it gave Cavendish a kinda bad impression, I guess", Dakota mused.

"Quite", Balthazar harrumphed.

"Well, maybe you'll get to know each other even better at this parent meeting", Linda said, embracing both Mrs Tang and Cavendish.

"Bu-but we aren't parents", Balthazar protested. "We pretended to be some, but I'm not sure Gregory Teacher is an actual person."

"Well, you could still mingle in", Linda said. "It at least gives you something to do when protecting those pistachios over there.

Cavendish pondered about what Linda said, glancing over to the green nuts.

* * *

Dakota and Cavendish decided to join the parent meeting. They met up with several other parents, aside from the Turners, the Tangs and the Flynn-Fletchers.

The next parent they met was one Bucky McBadbat, a baseball player apparently so terrible that he had to wear a paper bag in order to prevent getting lynched.

They also met Connie and Clark Carmichael, a pair of wildlife fanatics slash veterinarians. They had a shortlived rivalry with the Turners, but in the end, they turned out to be not as bad as the Dinklebergs (who were, according to Mr Turner, the most vile people ever, though Cavendish and Dakota doubted that).

Next up were Mr and Mrs Johnson, a pair of African-American people whose son was apparently a super genius. Then came a woman who was good friends with Mrs Tang, but Dakota forgot her surname, while Cavendish thought it was Star, but refused to believe it was true.

The last were a pair of Hispanic people that actually were from a different town, but the Flynn-Fletchers met yesterday. They were known as Rafael and Angie Diaz, who told their son was currently having adventures in another dimension as a squire. According to Linda, it was a metaphor that their son went to college, which Balthazar found strange for a 14-year old boy.

Much to Vinnie's delight, they brought tortilla chips.

A few hours had passed, as the discussions were thriving, and Dakota was snacking on tortillas, caviar, egg rolls, pigs-in-a-blanket, deviled eggs, and other various foods, much to the dismay of both Cavendish and Mrs Tang.

In spite of their dismay, the meeting was enjoyable. Fun, one might even say. Dakota and Cavendish were pretty interested in the stories the parents had to say, whether it was about the parents themselves, or the irrational stories they told. For instance, the Turners told how their son Timmy had a martial arts fight with the local bully, and won. The Flynn-Fletchers told how their kids managed to reunite Love Händel on their anniversary. The Diazes told about a story how their son Marco had led a princess rebellion and threw over a school system.

"Golly, I didn't think I would have so much fun today", Cavendish announced. "I wouldn't know what could ruin my mood."

At the moment Balthazar's words left his mouth, however, something happened that could instantaneously ruin his mood. The backside of a white and purple van had crashed into the wall of the recreation center… at the exact spot Balth and Vinnie left the food trolley full of pistachios, crushing them instantly.

Soon after, a 'GONG' sounded that repaired the wall and moved the van away… but the pistachios remained crushed.

"I guess that would", Vinnie replied.

"NononononononoNONONONONONO _ **NONONONONOOOO**_ ", Balthazar panicked. "How could this have happened?!"

"Calm down, it's just some pistachios", Mrs Tang dismissed.

"Yeah, normally I'd agree, but our boss _really_ wants the pistachios to be saved", Dakota responded. "Even if it was one of the most insignificant jobs that we're being assigned to."

He picked up his partner and said: "Come on, Cav, I think we still did a pretty decent job today."

As Vinnie dragged Balthazar to the exit, Linda pulled a notepad from her pocked and observed what she had written.

"Wait", she called to Vinnie and Balth, who turned around.

"Would you like to at least stay for our next item on our parent meeting?" she asked.

"There's more than talking and snacking?" Dakota asked.

"What could be on your planning that would make it better", Cavendish questioned.

"I think you might like it", Linda teased. "Or at least, one of you might."

* * *

" _'_ _Chop, chop, chop, chop away at my heart!'_ " Vinnie and Balthazar sang along the karaoke of the Lumberzacks hit song, 'Chop Away At My Heart'.

For the past hour, the time travelers had joined the parents singing karaoke along various tracks from all sorts of popular songs, such as ones from Chip Skylark, Love Händel, Britney Britney, and yes, also Lindana. Just like with the talking, the two had lots of fun.

"Whew, what a time", Vinnie puffed. "Feeling better now, Cav?"

"Exponentially better", Balthazar confirmed. "But I think it's time for us to go, now."

"Already?" Mr Turner asked. "But we're only halfway!"

"Well, we'd love to continue singing with you guys", Cavendish explained, "but I'm not sure how Mr Block would react if we told him we've been singing to karaoke tracks the entire day after we failed our mission."

"Well, if you say so", Connie said.

"We're gonna miss you guys", Rafael said while bearhugging the time travelers. "We've had loads of fun with you guys! Right, Mrs Tang?"

"Yeah, alright", Mrs Tang huffed like she didn't care.

"W-well, thank you all", Balthazar said. "I did not expect to have so much fun with you either."

"This calls for a memorial group selfie", Dakota exclaimed. "With a fully charged phone this time! Say cheese!"

 _Click!_

* * *

Vinnie and Balthazar were walking back to the trailer park, after having said their goodbyes to the parents.

"Those were some pretty fun parents, alright", Vinnie told his partner.

"Yes", Balth admitted, "they weren't too bad indeed."

"Although, maybe the Turners should care a little more for their son, but what do I know", Dakota said.

They were walking towards a skate park, seeing many kids leave the place, after having much fun skating there, presumably. They didn't think much of it, but as they passed the entrance, they heard a feminine voice calling for them. "Hey!"

Dakota and Cavendish turned around, as they saw a little girl with pale blond hair and a yellow dress approach them.

When she reached the two time travelers, she asked: "Can you guys do me a favor tomorrow?"


	5. Day 5: Thwitch to Theater

_Author's Note: Today, we got a long one! This chapter not only takes place during 'Phineas and Ferb in Dimmsdale: Double Dating Danger', but also has some portions from the ninth, tenth and eleventh chapters included and edited. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Why am I always getting dragged into these kinds of things", Cavendish muttered.

He and Dakota were carrying crates full of pistachios again, this time at the Dimmsdale Theater. They seemed to be moving them upstairs. However, something seemed a bit off…

"What do you mean, Cav", Vinnie asked.

"Why did we listen to a little girl, Dakota?" Balthazar said. "Why do we need to assist her in a braindead scheme to make sure a boy and a girl become a couple?!"

"Well, because nice people help each other out, y'know?" Dakota smiled.

"Honestly, I still think we shouldn't have agreed on her plan", Cavendish grumbled. He still remembered that one afternoon yesterday, rather unreminiscently.

* * *

 _"Hey", Dakota and Cavendish heard from behind. They turned around to see a little girl with pale blonde hair and a yellow dress running up towards them. "Can you guys do me a favor tomorrow?"_

 _"Wait a moment", Cavendish asked, "why u-"_

 _"Sure, what can we do?" Dakota intercepted._

 _"I want you guys to attend at the Dimmsdale Theater and keep an eye on two kids", the girl explained. She shared a few photos: one was of a boy in pink clothes and a pair of buck teeth, the other was of a tall asian girl in lilac clothes._

 _Cavendish recognized the girl of the latter photo. "Isn't that the daughter of Mrs Tang?"_

 _"Wow, how did you know?" the girl asked._

 _"We met this girl's mother a few days ago", Balthazar explained._

 _"And she kind of resents us", Vinnie continued. "And Cavendish resents her."_

 _"Well, good thing Trixie's nothing like her mother then", the girl smiled. "Although she acts snooty, she and Timmy are in love. Well, not_ officially _, but they'll be. Anyway, I was asked to organize a date for them, as well as for two other kids. I need you to make sure they're close to each other when they go to the theater."_

 _"As I was going to say, why us?" Balthazar repeated._

 _"Oh, I've seen you two selling pistachios about everywhere, so I thought: 'Hey, maybe they could sell pistachios at the movies, and then keep an eye on Timmy and Trixie AT THE SAME TIME'. Genius, isn't it?"_

 _"It's not that simple, young lady", Cavendish argued. "We need to-"_

 _"Yeah, we can do that", Dakota said._

 _"WHAT", Balthazar yelled. "And what if we're assigned elsewhere, then?!"_

 _"Eh, we'll think of something", Vinnie replied._

 _"Great", the girl replied. "The name's Chloe Carmichael, by the way."_

 _"Vinnie Dakota", Dakota introduced himself. "And that's Balthazar Cavendish."_

 _Cavendish grumbled._

 _"Alrighty then", Chloe nodded. "By the way, we're gonna need nicknames to make things less suspicious. I'll be Condor. You two will be Buzzard for Balthazar, and Vulture for Vinnie. Heh, just noticed they're alliterative."_

 _"Nice", Vinnie grinned._

 _"This is ridiculous", Cavendish grumbled._

 _"And Timmy and Trixie are the Lovebirds", Chloe continued. "Those names aren't alliterative to their names, unless you want to use the Dutch word for 'lovebird'."_

 _"How unfortunate", Cavendish replied sarcastically._

 _"Alright, here are the times you need to be at the theater", Chloe said, giving the two a note. "Now can I get your phone number? I need it to call you up once the Lovebirds are heading to the theater."_

 _"That's understandable", Vinnie said, giving Chloe a note that had their phone numbers scrawled on it._

 _"Okay then", Chloe grinned. "See you tomorrow!" She ran away._

 _"Bye", Vinnie waved. He looked at Cavendish and noted: "What a nice girl, huh?"_

* * *

"Aw come on, Cav, it's not even that bad", Vinnie said. "All we have to do, basically, is to see if the couples are enjoying their time at the movies, and report it to Condor. We can even still protect the pistachio stash for Mr Block.

" _The pistachio stash that was originally located on the other side of town_ ", Cavendish muttered irritably.

"You act like it's against the rules or somethin'", Dakota chided. "Even though nothing in the BoTT's Code of Conduct ever specified something like 'moving the pistachios to a different location and protect them there'."

"I'm pretty sure it's an unspoken rule, Dakota", Cavendish argued.

The two time travelers continued bickering until they heard a familiar flash from outside, which instantly halted their quarrel.

"Hold on, isn't that the sound of a time vehicle arriving at their destination?" Cavendish asked.

"Seems like it", Vinnie agreed. "Meaning there's a time traveler or two close by."

And right on cue, two people that Vinnie and Balthazar were very familiar with just entered the scene. A broad-shouldered man in a black suit, and a tanned woman in a seafoam blue martini dress.

"…Brick and Savannah?" Cavendish noted surprised.

Brick and Savannah themselves had taken note of their less competent colleagues as well. "Dakota and Cavendish", Brick muttered, as he and his partner approached the two.

"May I ask you what you two top agents are doing here in dinky old Dimmsdale?" Balthazar asked.

"I could ask the same about you two", Savannah chided. "Mr Block told us that you two were supposed to take care of a batch of pistachios at the warehouses in the Dimmsdale Docks."

"Yep", Dakota confirmed. "You're looking at them right now." He gestured to the crates in front of him.

Savannah eyed weirdly at Vinnie.

"These two idiots probably thought that this theater was a warehouse at the docks", Brick muttered to Savannah.

"Hey, I assure you we know bloody well that we're at the theater", Cavendish bellowed.

"Yeah, we just moved the batch from the warehouse to this theater", Dakota added. "Nothing wrong with that."

Savannah slammed her fist on one of the crates and demanded: "Why on Earth did you two imbeciles even decide to do it in the first place?!"

"Well, because yesterday, we promised a little girl to look after a boy and a girl, and report to her how they're doing", Dakota explained. "You see, she's organizing a date for them today and wants to make sure they become a thing together, and how could I say no to that adorable face?"

"Much to my chagrin…" Balthazar muttered.

"And you know that we still gotta stick to our mission, so we're doing both to let neither down", Vinnie finished. "Hence we're here. But what about you two?"

"We are looking for a criminal scientist that supposedly broke out of a highly secured prison this night, and escaped to this town", Brick replied. "Someone named…"

He pulled out a piece of paper the size of a business card.

"…Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein", Brick read out loud.

"…That is quite a mouthful", Cavendish commented.

"Yeah, why don't you call him by something shorter, like Rodney or something?" Dakota suggested.

"Listen, you buffoons, there's no room for petty, menial arguing for a mission as important as this one", Savannah stated. "Von Roddenstein is a dangerous miscreant. Mr Block predicted that if we don't catch him before the day ends, he will succeed in his nefarious plans to take over the world, which is why it is of utmost importance to send him back to where he belongs, and why we were assigned to this mission."

"And why you two are not, and likely will never be to anything as substantial", Brick added.

"I'm already getting sick of this conversation", Balthazar grumbled.

"Don't worry, we won't be here for too long", Savannah replied. "We need to check every corner of Dimmsdale to find him. Since we need to find him before the end of the day, we can't waste a second anywhere, unless it actually leads to von Roddenstein."

Brick and Savannah went further inside the theater, leaving Vinnie and Balthazar.

Balthazar sighed. "They always get the cooler missions", he lamented.

"Ah, don't worry, Cav, when we succeed protecting these pistachios, maybe we get a cool mission too", Vinnie comforted his partner. "Now, let's carry these pistachios to the concession stand upstairs and 'replace' whomever is standing there."

Cavendish groaned.

* * *

It's been a few hours later. Brick and Savannah have completed their investigation at the theater long ago and are already searching elsewhere. Meanwhile, Cavendish and Dakota have set up a pistachio stand at the concession stand without trouble.

Right then, Balthazar's phone rang. He answered, conversed and hung up.

"That was the little girl", Balth said.

"Ah, Condor", Vinnie smiled.

"Fine", Cavendish groaned, "it's _Condor_." He almost cringed at the nickname. "She told us that the Lovebirds are heading to this very location as we speak."

"Alright, we'll be meeting them soon!" Dakota grinned. "And we gotta keep a bit of an eye on them.

A bit later, Balth and Vinnie did indeed recognize the Lovebirds from the photo. Timmy was in a white suit this time, while Trixie wore a turquoise green dress. They were accompanied by another boy and girl. The girl had black hair like Trixie, but was more of a Mexican-Jewish ethnicity and wore a purple summer dress. The boy had a triangular head and red hair, and wore a striped shirt.

The quartet then approached the pistachio stand, to Cavendish's surprise.

"Four bags of peeled pistachios, please", Timmy told pistachio protectors. Vinnie was arching an eyebrow at Timmy's request.

"Say Cav, do we have peeled pistachios?" he asked Balthazar.

"Actually, I'm not sure", Cavendish admitted. "I've never seen peeled ones among the batches we prote- sold before."

"Ah, don't worry, I'll check these crates", Dakota said, as he inspected the crates behind the stand.

As he was rummaging through the crates, the triangle-headed kid noted: "You know, it's kind of weird that you guys don't even know if you had peeled pistachios or not. Almost as if you guys never worked here before."

Cavendish reacted offendedly: "Now what kind of presumptuous accusation is that?!"

"Yeah, it's not like we tied up the _actual_ pistachio vendor, locked him up in a closet and replaced him just to make sure two kids get together during the movies or something", Dakota added, temporarily pausing his search.

The four kids stared awkwardly at the two men. Cavendish was also staring awkwardly at his partner, since that was _exactly_ what they did, just like at the opera when Milo doubted them.

"And b'sides", Vinnie continued, "we actually _did_ sell pistachios at the movies before, too. The premiere of the Dr Zone Files Movie. _And_ we sold pistachios at the Mezzo-Sopranos opera performance too, where we coincidentally were being doubted, too."

"…Isn't the Dr Zone Files movie due to premiere in the fall yet?" The purple-dressed girl asked.

Dakota widened his eyes. He completely forgot that they were still in a time _before_ that film premiered. Cavendish facepalmed with a frustrated expression, adding to Vinnie's failure.

"I'll… just continue looking for the peeled pistachios…" Vinnie said.

As he did so, Trixie pondered. "You know, I have this feeling I've seen these guys before", she said. "Like, I'm sure I've seen them at The Nutty Chipmunk a few days ago."

"Oh, right, I think Chloe and I saw them when we were looking for Phineas and Ferb, too", Timmy remembered.

"I'm sure I bought a bag of pistachios from them back at the mall", the other girl added.

"And I saw one of them at the slide the same day", the other boy said.

Cavendish was sweating profusely, as the four kids were staring at him and his partner. He quietly said: "Please tell me you found the peeled pistachios already, Dako-"

"Found 'em", his partner intercepted. He pulled four bags and filled them with the peeled pistachios.

"There you go", he said. "Four bags of peeled pistachios."

"Thank you very much", Trixie said, as she paid for the bags.

The four kids left the stand to go to their respective auditoria.

As the kids were out of sight, Cavendish berated: "We really need to be more careful next time, Dakota. You almost blew it!"

"Yeah, I might've gone overboard with the Dr Zone premiere stuff", Dakota admitted, "but that they've seen us before isn't my fault. But anyway, those were the Lovebirds that Condor was talking about, right?"

"Yes, yes they are", the Balthazar replied.

"Well, then I guess it's looking good so far", Vinnie concluded. "But we gotta wait until after the movie, if they're still buddy-buddy."

"Yes, and then we can call Condor, and then _finally_ shed away our stupid nicknames", Cavendish scoffed.

"Oh come on, Cavendish", Vinnie complained, "'Buzzard' and 'Vulture' aren't _that_ bad, y'know? They're _birds_!"

"And that's exactly why I resent those names", Balth said.

* * *

It's been a while since Vinnie and Balthazar met with the two kids. By then, Cavendish was looking skeptically through the hall, still at the concession stand.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Vinnie asked.

"Remember that Roddenstein guy Brick and Savannah mentioned?" Cavendish replied. "I'm looking around for him, maybe Mr Block will respect us once we capture him ourselves."

"Or he'll just bark at us for not protecting the pistachios", Dakota sighed, "but to be fair, we're multitasking here."

"Exactly", Balth agreed. "Mr Block has no right to berate us now."

"However, that doesn't mean we'll even find that Rodney guy", Dakota berated. "Brick and Savannah already went through the theater, he's not here."

"That doesn't mean he won't come here _after_ they left", Balthazar objected.

"Okay, I'll give you that", Dakota said, "but you don't even know what he looks-"

At that moment, Cavendish shoved his phone into Vinnie's face.

"It was very easy to find his profile on the internet, you know", Cavendish argued.

Dakota pushed the phone away, saying: "Fair enough…"

At that moment, Dakota saw the two Lovebirds approaching their stand again.

"Those pistachios of yours were great", Timmy told Dakota. "We'd like two more, please."

"Glad to hear", Dakota responded. "Two more bags of peeled pistachios coming up."

At this moment, Trixie noticed that Cavendish was giving suspicious looks to each side of the hall.

"Umm, what's he doing", she asked Dakota.

"Oh, he's looking for some bad guy with an overly long name", he replied.

Cavendish sprang up out of surprise. "Don't tell them that, Dakota", he yelled. "No one here should know that we're time travelers from the future stuck on pistachio duty. Especially no kids!"

It is then that he realized what he just said. He glanced to Timmy and Trixie with eyes wide open, who stared back with equally wide eyes. He returned his gaze Dakota, who had his eyelids drooped down. His expression said it all: 'Nice going, genius'.

"Wow, so you're time travelers?!" Timmy asked.

"Yeah, pretty much", Vinnie confirmed. "But all we're allowed to do is protecting pistachios, and selling them."

"All the while our colleagues are doing a much _cooler_ mission", Balth huffed. "But our boss found us to be the most incompetent time travel agents, hence why we're stuck on the most inconsequential mission."

"Yeah, I can understand getting sick of doing such menial tasks, and looking for something more exciting" Timmy sighed.

"Yup, Cav over here would try to find anything to make himself feel like he's worth something", Dakota noted. "Even believing that some kids are actually counteragents that sabotage our work…"

Balthzar wanted to object, but Timmy intercepted: "Wow, no wonder you're everywhere with pistachios."

"And a little weird", Trixie added.

"Hey, since we got to know each other better, why not introduce ourselves?" Timmy suggested. "My name's Timmy Turner, and this here's Trixie Tang."

"Hi", Trixie greeted.

Vinnie and Balth already knew who they are, but that didn't deter Vinnie. "Vinnie Dakota", he introduced himself. "And my partner's Balthazar Cavendish."

"Hmph", Cavendish scoffed.

"So, how do you guys travel through time?" Timmy asked. "Via some sort of time scooter?"

"Well, not per se a _scooter_ , but it _is_ a Time Vehicle", Dakota confirmed. "A cruddy wreck of a car, but it can still travel through time so long it's not out of time juice."

"Alright", Timmy noted. "Well, we'd love to stay a little longer, but I think the movie's about to continue soon, so we'll be going now. Good luck!"

"Take care", Trixie added.

"Thanks", Dakota said. "Bye!"

Timmy and Trixie went back to their auditorium.

"Oh yeah, they're gonna be together", Vinnie told Balthazar.

"Yes, while they know what is supposed to be a secret", Balthazar complained.

Vinnie drooped his eyes, and sighed.

* * *

Later, Dakota noticed a lot of patrons leaving the place.

"Huh, seems like the movie's over", he said. "You know what that means, right?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about", Cavendish mumbled.

"Ah c'mon, grumpiness isn't ignorance, Cav", Vinnie said. "We need to see if those kids are still together."

Balthazar sighed. "Just make it quick, okay?"

Dakota and Cavendish peeked over and saw Timmy and Trixie heading out with the two other kids they hung out with.

"See, they're still together", Dakota said. "I'm gonna make a call to Condor now."

He picked up his phone and called Condor. After the conversation, he said: "Alright, Condor said she'll take it from here. Said they were gonna be at a restaurant or something."

"Thank goodness that we're no longer needed", Cavendish grumbled. "What time is it, anyway?"

He looked at the clock, and sprang up.

"Dakota, it is 5:30", he said elated. "We actually managed to keep the pistachios safe until our designated time! We did it!"

Cavendish was hopping about and dancing with glee.

"That's great news", Dakota smiled. "Quick, we gotta call Mr Block!"

"Already on it", Balthazar grinned. He activated a time communicator and called his boss.

Block appeared on the screen.

"Ugh, if it isn't Disco Dan and Cornelius Coot", he said.

"Umm, that's Dakota and Cavendish, sir", Balthazar corrected.

"Whatever", Block dismissed. "Hopefully you're calling with some interesting news for once."

"We in fact do, Mr Block", Cavendish announced. "We managed to keep the batch of pistachios we're assigned to safe and sound!" He angled his communicator so Mr Block could see their batch. "See?"

"Yeah, weird", Block grumbled. "Those are the pistachios you two bozos were assigned to, yet, there are STILL no pistachios in my nut mix."

"What?!" Cavendish and Dakota shouted.

"I'm not kidding around, you two", Block grunted, as he showed Vinnie and Balthazar his can of nuts.

"But how is that even possible", Dakota fretted. "We've been sitting here at the theater all day, without any of our pistachios getting ruined whatsoever! How did we fail regardl-"

"Wait, _theater?!_ " Block interrupted. "What in the blazes are you _talking_ abou-"

He then stopped and drooped his eyelids, as he noticed Balthazar and Vinnie's surroundings.

"Lemme guess, you moved your batch _from_ the docks to the theater?"

Cavendish and Dakota glanced at each other. "Uh... yes?", they replied.

"Well, there ya go, that's the problem", Block barked. "Fortunately for you idiots, you can still change the situation. Just put the pistachios back at the docks to complete your mission. I will know when you failed." Block then broke contact.

Cavendish groaned. "I knew this whole ordeal from that little girl wasn't a good idea", he lamented.

"Ah, don't worry Cav, all we gotta do is carry the pistachios back at the Dimmsdale Docks, and then we're done. What could go wrong?"

* * *

Later that evening, several smashed boxes of pistachios, and a few boxes of peanuts, were found in the water, under a bridge nearby the Dimmsdale Docks. Cavendish, Dakota and a third individual were looking at the ruined boxes in the water with empty handtrucks.

"There's your answer, Dakota", Cavendish grumbled.


	6. Day 5-B: Finding the Fugitive

_Author's Note: Hey, remember when I said at Chapter 3 that the crossover's coming out in April, and then it got delayed. Turns out it got delayed AGAIN... to **2019**... sigh... at least Japan has it now, and other countries get it next month alongside the first half of Season 2, so I guess it's not TOO bad._

 _Anyway, today I have a special surprise for you all. Remember how Brick and Savannah are looking for Rodney in the last chapter? Well, today, we have a chapter from THEIR perspective! Enjoy!_

* * *

Another day, another mission completed by elite time travel agents Brick and Savannah. They had just successfully quarantined the return of the black plague in 2425, before it would manage to spread across the globe once again. Apparently, a super villainess with red hair by the name of Professor Mickie was about to affect a rat with a self-engineered, highly contagious virus. The machines have been destroyed, the villainess has been arrested, the virus has been isolated in a vacuum-free space, and the rat has been immunized and brought to safety.

Brick called Mr Block to inform him of their recent completion.

"Mr Block, we have successfully prevented the black plague from spreading anew in the future", Brock reported.

"That's good news", Block said. "You two have proven once again to be our top agents, which is why I have another mission if utmost importance to you."

"So what is it about", Savannah asked.

"I need you to go about 410 years in the past, in Dimmsdale, California, late August on a Friday", Block stated.

"You mean that location you sent Dakota and Cavendish to?" Brick asked, squinting his eyes.

"The same one", Block confirmed. "A super villain named Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein has escaped to Dimmsdale, from his high-secure prison at OWCA-traz. Von Roddenstein is an ex-leader of the evil scientist organization entitled LOVEMUFFIN, and is expectedly a super genius. You two need to catch him and return him to OWCA-traz at once."

"What will happen if we fail", Brick asked.

"If you fail to return von Roddenstein to OWCA-traz before the end of the day, he will succeed in his nefarious goal to take over the world, and let me tell you, it won't look pretty. But I have faith in you two. Now, don't break that faith and get to work!"

"Roger", Brick and Savannah said.

"Also, by the way, make sure that Dakota and Cavendish are doing their work, if you encounter them somehow", Block added. "On that Friday, they're supposed to be protecting pistachios at a warehouse at the Dimmsdale Docks."

"Roger that, too", Brick said.

After the call ended, Savannah asked: "Did you catch the miscreant's name? In case we need to ask about him."

"Don't worry, I've written it down already", Brick smirked. He showed a paper scrap the size of a business card. "See: Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein."

* * *

A trip to 410 years ago later, Brick and Savannah have safely arrived at the Dimmsdale Theater, and began their investigation there, after a rude conversation with Dakota and Cavendish when they encountered them there, instead of the docks. Dakota managed to talk themselves out of it by stating these pistachios _are_ the ones from the docks, although Brick and Savannah have no clue why they'd move the entire batch to the theater of all places.

But whatever, Mr Block will sort that out. Right now, there are more important matters at hand: finding von Roddenstein. It would only be a waste of time to get worked over something as menial as pistachios.

Unfortunately, he was not at the theater.

They left the theater, passing Dakota and Cavendish, saying goodbye in in the most apathetic way they could.

"So, where should we go to next", Brick asked.

"There are a plethora of public locations in Dimmsdale", Savanna said. "I say we go investigate those before we decide on barging in anyone's homes."

"Good idea, but that doesn't give much of a suggestion", Brick noted.

"Just follow my lead, okay", Savannah said.

* * *

Brick and Savannah found themselves in a comic book museum, after failing to find von Roddenstein in the science museum.

"Tell me why we must investigate here?" Brick asked.

"There are a handful of kooky villains who take their inspiration for evil schemes from comic books", Savannah explained. "You never know, if von Roddenstein is possibly such a villain."

"It doesn't seem very realistic", Brick pondered.

"Well, according to a case file I've read, von Roddenstein seems to spend most of his evil activities by building and designing 'inizors', weird machinery that end with the -inizor suffix. Sounds like comic book stuff to me."

"Understood", Brick replied.

Brick and Savannah then noticed four kids ogling at an old Crimson Chin comic under a showcase: a blonde kid with braces, a dark-skinned, bald kid, an orange-haired one with pink glasses and a tall one with green hair.

"I think one of those youths might know something about von Roddenstein", Brick hypothesized.

"And why would that be?" Savannah asked.

"They look like main characters of a comic book, especially the green-haired one", Brick said. "If we're looking for a villain that has ties to comic books, then maybe they might know about it."

"I honestly think that sounds ridiculous, but we could give it a try", Savannah muttered.

They approached the four kids, and cleared their throat to garner their attention.

"Uh, how may we help you?" the bald kid asked.

"Hello youths", Brick greeted formally, "we are here to search for a miscreant known as..."

He pulled out his piece of paper again.

"...Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein", he continued. We'd like to ask if you've seen him somewhere in this building."

"Well, it would be nice if you could describe what your miscreant looks like", the bespectacled kid said.

"I have a photo of him, lent from a case file we got", Savannah replied, giving a photo of von Roddenstein to the four children.

The bald kid picked it up and investigated the man on the picture.

"I can't say I've seen this guy here", he said. "What about you, Chester?" He showed the photo to the blonde kid.

"Doesn't ring a bell, AJ", the blonde kid replied.

"Uh-huh", the bald kid said. "And you, Irving?" He then gave it to the bespectacled one.

"Can't say I have, either", the kid denied. "Ferb?"

The green-haired kid shook his head.

"We're sorry, but none of us have seen him here", the bespectacled kid said, giving the photo back to Savannah.

"You seem to know a lot about supposed criminals, and even have access to case files", the blonde kid said. "Who are you, anyway?"

"...We're with the CPA", Brick finally replied. "Thank you for your time."

The two time agents left the four kids alone, leaving the comic book museum altogether.

"...I wasn't aware that certified public accountants would go in search for criminals themselves", the green-haired kid said.

* * *

It's been a good amount of hours later, and Brick and Savannah still haven't found von Roddenstein, eating a steak sandwich at a random roadside diner.

"It seems we have no luck today", Brick complained. "The entire day, we've been looking for the criminal, and yet he's nowhere to be found. Are you sure we're in the right place at the right time?"

Savannah checked her time remote. "The year, date and location match precisely with what Mr Block has told us", she said. "And I doubt he's playing a prank on us. Those are usually reserved for Dakota and Cavendish."

"Hmph", Brick slumped irritably. "The things I'd do for one clue to get closer to von Roddenstein..."

Right then, a burly man sat right next to them.

"Hey, I just overheard you guys talkin' about some... Rodney guy", the man spoke. "I think I know where that guy might be."

Brick and Savannah looked up, surprised. "We're actually looking for someone named von Roddenstein", Brick said, "full name..."

He pulled out his paper scrap again.

"...Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein", he said. "But do tell about this 'Rodney' person. Maybe it leads onto something."

"Well, I know that a group of guys are looking for him", the man continued. "A pharmacist, a teal platypus, a goth-punk teenager, a cheerleader preteen and a large man robot. They think some Rodney guy is crashing in my neighbor's house. You want the address?"

Brick and Savannah looked at each other.

"Yes, please", Brick said.

* * *

Brick and Savannah drove towards the address the man gave them earlier.

"I know this might lead to nothing important", Brick said, "but considering our lack of clues, I'll take anything I can get."

"Brick, look out", Savannah warned.

Upon hearing the sudden warning, Brick stepped on the brakes, and the two agents stepped out. They noticed a white-purple van with a flat bed in from of them, with a damaged front, as if it crashed into something.

The weird thing is, it doesn't look like it crashed into another car. It looked like it crashed into absolutely nothing.

"Well, someone is too cheap to bring their car to the repair shop", Brick commented. But upon further inspection, he noticed that the hind wheels are elevated, as if the van is still stuck into something.

"They crashed into an invisible car", he realized.

"Alright, I'm sure von Roddenstein must've been here a while ago at the very least", Savannah decided. "His car has a camouflage mode according to the case file."

"In that dilapidated home over there?" Brick asked.

"The _perfect_ hiding spot", Savannah said. "No one would think of hiding inside an abandoned home."

The two then noticed a group coming out of the house. They look exactly like how the man from earlier described them, but they noticed how the pharmacist looked a bit like Professor Time.

"Let's go ask those individuals of what they know about von Roddenstein", Brick decided.

"Agreed", Savannah replied. They walked up to the group.

"...And who are you?" the pharmacist asked.

"...We're with the CPA", Brick replied. "We're looking for an individual known as..."

He pulled out his paper again, and read out loud: "Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otto Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein."

"We heard that von Roddenstein is hiding inside here", Savannah continued. "Could you verify if this is true?"

"Well, Rodney WAS here", the pharmacist stated, "but he's gone for now."

Brick and Savannah glanced to each other. The fact that he referred von Roddenstein as Rodney and didn't ask about the former name implies that they are the same person, and that Brick and Savannah are finally on the right track. However, the fact that he's already gone was a little disconcerting.

Still, perhaps they could find a clue in the deserted home about where von Roddenstein his headed to next.

"Could we still investigate the place?" Brick asked.

"Oh, sure, go ahead", the pharmacist replied, as he and the rest sidestepped away from the door opening.

"Thanks", Brick and Savannah replied simultaneously, as they stepped inside.

* * *

About an hour later, and Brick and Savannah had investigated most of the house already.

"Peculiar", Brick pondered. "Not a single clue where von Roddenstein could be."

"Perhaps there's still a hint upstairs", Savannah theorized. "Remember to also look for secret passages."

"I know that", Brick said, as he went towards the staircase. Suddenly, the both of them heard a strange sound behind them. Before they could react, however, two pairs of hands reached out and pushed weird-smelling handkerchiefs on their noses and mouths, which made them unconscious.

The two assaulters turned out to be a gray-skinned man with his ears on his neck, and a bald man with a large forehead. The latter was the von Roddenstein Brick and Savannah were looking for.

"Ha, turns out chloroform IS practical after all", the neck-eared man yelled. "I am SO gonna mock that triangle-headed kid when I get ahold of his FAIRY GODPARENT!" The man contorted in various ways.

"Yes, turns out it was a good idea to return here via my Otherdimensioninizor to drop off my son and your mother", von Roddenstein replied. "After all, we don't want anyone snooping here while we're away."

"So, um, what do we do with them?" the other man asked.

"You're right, Crocker, we need to dispose of them in some way", von Roddenstein pondered. "Why don't you tie them up in your Cold Iron chains, and keep them in that Crocker Cave of yours, while I get Orville and my mother?"

"Excellent idea, Rodney", the other man, who appears to be called Crocker, grinned. "We'll deal with them later when we've taken over Fairy World!"

* * *

 _Author's Note: Whoops, guess it's Mission Failed..._

 _Just like with the final chapter of Phineas and Ferb in Dimmsdale: Double Dating Danger, it appears Rodney and Crocker are going in full force with their own plans. Brick and Savannah's disposal was unplanned from their perspective, though._

 _They ARE top agents, though. So how'd you think the BoTT would react when Brick and Savannah are unable to report back to Mr Block? Guess we'll only find out when the next chapter releases alongside the finale of Phineas and Ferb in Dimmsdale..._


End file.
